


Ghost of Wind

by QuietDemise13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i should really do my homework, im sorry, sort of sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has ended. The trolls were sent back to their planet and the humans, to theirs. Jack lost, but so did the others in a way. John didn't come back. Everybody that knew, grieved for months before accepting it. All but one. Dave believes John isn't gone and has a good reason too; it being the wind and the voice that follows him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Wind

_Blood splatters in the air in what seems to be slow motion. Just for a second, the ruby liquid is suspended in air before falling to the ground. Red runs along his shirt, turning it from a brilliant blue to a red-brown as he falls to the ground. I stare in horror for a few seconds before in finally clicks in my mind._ **Save him.** _A voice in my mind pesters._

_I stand by him and try to smile down and reassure him that everything will be alright, while summoning my turn tables. I spin them and time rewinds to before he fell but John is still lying on the ground, bleeding out, while the battle replays with another John._

_This can't be happening._

_I try again, going back. The same thing. John is still there while another battle rages on with another John. I finally give up and collapse next to John. "Im so sorry… I cant save you…" I say, tears streaming down my face._ **Striders don't cry.** _A voice says, different from the last one, but I honestly don't care. "It's okay, Dave. It just means that its my time." He states. "How are you so calm about this!?" I yell._

" _Because I know that I died saving Rose's life. And Jades. And Karkats. And Terezi's. Because I know I died saving your life, Dave." He states. More tears fall down my face. "I'm so sorry, John… Thank you… For saving me from everything. Including myself." I state 'Anything for you… Dave…' He doesn't have time to say the words, before his eyes turn glossy and his head falls to the side, although the words play in my mind, only for me to hear. I stay there and hold him in my arms while everybody else cries silently. The heir  is out of breath._

I wake up, sweating and breathing heavily. Another dream. "J-John?" I call, hoping that he fell asleep near me, again, like when we spent weeks together, before. There is no response. Of course there isn't.

John died years ago, during the game. Jack was attacking and he saved everybody but he died in the process. The humans were sent back to Earth and the trolls back to their planet, with only faded memories of the other species. When we got back, all of us but one was there, looking around for the missing. I was so sure that when we got back, he would be there, next to me like the others. But he wasn't.

Jade was the first to break down, then Jake. Roxy and Rose sniffled silently, no tears visible and as for Dirk and I, we were the stoic Striders, as usual. We comforted the others, although we were broken inside, as well. It took months for everybody to get past the fact that John wasn't coming back, but I never did. He didn't die and I know that because no matter where I am, wind always blows around me.

The others say they don't feel anything, but I know it's there. I know _he's_ there. I can always hear his small, bubbly, giggle in the back of my mind when I say something funny or a sarcastic 'so cool' when I fuck up from him. I guess he's like the little voice in my head that drive people insane. Although he isn't making me insane, he is keeping me sane.

'Hey, you okay?' a small breeze blows by although no windows or doors are open as his voice rings through my head. "Yeah… Just another nightmare…" I state, tiredly. I can almost see him smile, reassuringly at me, in the back of my head. 'Wanna talk about it?'

"No." I don't think I could hold everything in if I did. 'Okay. Well then go back to bed…' He says and I nod. "Okay. Night, John." I say, laying back down and closing my eyes, slowly. 'Night, Dave. I love you.' He says and I feel a small gust of wind blow on my lips. He just kissed me. "I love you too…" I whisper, opening one eye, slowly.

The moonlight shines through the window and gives everything a soft glow. In the light, I can see John's form next to me, just watching. I reach out and 'ruffle' his 'hair' before moving my hand back to my side, only for it to fall off the bed. Eventually, my eyes begin to droop and I fight to keep them open because this is the only time I ever get to see him. I soon lose the fight and close my eyes, falling into the empty hopes and dreams of sleep.

My name is Dave Strider, but that doesn't matter, and I am in love with my best friend, although he is a ghost.

Am I crazy?

Probably.

Do I care?

No.

Why?

Because he is here when nobody else is and I love him.

I am in love with a ghost.

I am in love with John Egbert.

The heir of breath.

The 'no homo' man.

My best friend.

_Him._

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the sadstuck. This is actually one of my favorites... I don't even know why...


End file.
